nat19fandomcom-20200214-history
Archer (Sarutobi Sasuke)
Moon Archer was a character in the ''Fate/Solar Shadow'' continuity of Nat19. He was a Heroic Spirit, a wraith, and the Servant of Duncan Ravessun in Giornico's Moon Festival Holy Grail War. As an NPC, he was portrayed by Logan Laidlaw. Personality Sarutobi is a carefree and somewhat hedonistic being, fully enjoying the chance for him and his men to exist as though they were real people. While he may come across as goofy and somewhat irreverent much of the time, he is also quite philosophical about his nature as a fictional being and is much more professional when the situation requires it. He sees the rest of the Ten Braves that have been summoned with him as true comrades even though they often get into good-natured conflicts with each other. The rest of his Braves worry that he is too kind-hearted and naive, and even in the Holy Grail War he has proven to be just as fond of his former companions as he was back on Idelia. History - Role in Plot - Relationships & Affiliations Duncan Ravessun Moon Archer is the Servant of Duncan Ravessun. He was summoned in Idelia before the Idelian Void was opened, and decided to willingly help Duncan deal with the problem before they left for the Holy Grail War. He has a great deal of respect for Duncan and is thankful to him for giving he and the Braves a chance to experience the real world. The People of Idelia To the people of Idelia, Archer's origin is a mystery. He is seen as a hero who suddenly appeared, called by Duncan to help fight. They know him by the name Tobias, a name given to him by Duncan to keep his identity as a Heroic Spirit secret from any who might find that information relevant. In general, the people of Idelia are thankful to him and many believe he is the only factor preventing Idelia from outright collapsing during the crisis. Isla McCraken Moon Archer once had a one-night stand with Isla McCraken. The Sanada Ten Braves Archer has a close relationship with the nine other Braves. He is generally goofy with them, and when together their combined energy is outgoing and rowdy. Several of them seem to see him as naive, or too kind. Miyoshi Isa seems to feel his back needs to be watched, as he warned Ian and Isla to keep away from Archer when they met. Kirigakure Saizo seems to antagonize him like an older sister at every chance, chastising him physically for what she seems to deem unprofessional behavior. Despite their individual quirks, the Braves collectively respect Archer and would follow him to their graves. There is no question among them that a gang of misfits and difficult individuals like the Braves could be kept in line by anyone except for Sarutobi Sasuke. Abilities General The full extent of Archer's abilities have not yet been shown. The following entries are based off of what he has been seen using and information supplied via Word of God. Eyes of a Hero : "An Archer (Servant's) attack Range with Ranged Weapons becomes 500 ft multiplied by its Dexterity Modifier, as long as the weapon can handle the speed it must reach. If the weapon is magical it can automatically survive this use regardless of condition. Additionally, an Archer's attacks ignore all cover except for total cover." : As an Archer servant, Sarutobi can make ranged attacks from normally impossible distances. He can strike targets accurately up to 4000 ft away, and even much farther beyond with slightly less reliability. He displayed this when he attacked Thelka's mountain alter, firing across vast expanses of country-side from Daigean to the mountain range. He also claims to have been able to see Moon Lancer and Moon Assassin's fight against Moon Berserker, but could not see in full detail what Berserker did to Lancer during that fight. Class Skills and Personal Skills Independent Action (B Rank) : "Can operate for up to three days without a master with no negative effects". : As the head of a group that often had to perform covert missions, assassinations and subterfuge, Archer is proficient in acting independently from those he serves under for long periods of time. He could operate for up to three full days without requiring mana from a master before he would begin deteriorating, though this does no protect him against overuse of his own magical energy. Magic Resistance (D Rank) : "Negate non-divine spells of 3rd level or lower. Can cast Dispel Magic(3rd Lv) with a melee/ranged attack as a bonus action on anything the attack touches. Resistance to magic damage." : As an Archer class Servant, Sarutobi has a certain degree of resistance to magecraft. He any any weapon or emanation resulting in his actions can disperse magecraft, or negate it on contact. However, as someone with no prior experience with magecraft this skill is notably weak compared to most Archer Servants. That it is not ranked lower is only thanks to the powerful qualities of his master Duncan, a practitioner of powerful divine magic that is in direct opposition to traditional magecraft. : This skill is shared on some level with all of the Sanada Ten Braves, who all seem to possess a higher degree of magic resistance than Archer himself. Hidden Wound (B Rank) : Though not directly shown, Archer has been noted to possess a skill that allows him to "disguise" the results of his attacks. When he performs any action that causes physical interference he can delay the result of the action until a time he deems fit. : Though this is not limited only to combat, its primary use is dealing numerous crippling blows to a target and unleashing them all at once, turning the tide of battle very suddenly. It can be used to make Archer appear "weak" to an opponent who may not believe his attacks are connecting, and cause their assessment of his combat abilities to be false. : Additionally, when used in conjunction with his Silent Longbow Noble Phantasm, Archer could theoretically snipe any numbers of targets he wishes from afar without being detected and only choose to inflict the results of his actions when he deems the time correct. These two assets together could lead to an effect similar to an Anti-Army weapon if set up properly, and destroy the entirety of an unknowing enemy army. Noble Phantasms Sanada Ten Braves ''(B Rank Anti-Group)'' : "Fabled Defenders of the Castle" : Though the exact mechanics of how he summons them are unclear, Archer can manifest the nine other members of the Sanada Ten Braves in the form of psuedo-servants. Though he appears to be able to manifest them all at a time he rarely does so, opting to usually only manifest a few at a time. Furthermore they appear to be capable of independent manifestation, as shown when they all would appear wandering around the tavern Archer and Duncan were staying in without Archer explicitly summoning them. Presumably, summoning multiple would put a larger energy burden on Archer and his master. : During the Moon Festival Holy Grail War, Archer showed that he has the ability to call all Braves he has not summoned to his side to fire arrows alongside him in a barrage of arrows. His initial use of this involved all of them being fired upward, then the arrows turning to seek their targets from above. Shortly after this, Kakei Juzo was killed and each time Archer fired an arrow afterward, a ghostly image of Kuzo would appear to fire an arrow alongside him. Archer claims that the Braves do not mourn one another's death because they will always stand together regardless. : The full extent of this Noble Phantasm's abilities haven't been put on display, but the combined firepower of all the braves is enough to keep an indefinitely regenerating army of Monolith Soldiers at bay with no problem. The Braves all seem to have a combination of archery skills and hand to hand combat skills, most opting to use katanas or spears. : Known members of the Braves are :* Anayama Kyosuke, a flirty swordsman who sparred with Stonewalker briefly. He was injured by Sasaki Kojiro but later recovered. :* Kakei Juzo, a well-dressed man with little battle experience. Despite his light frame he wielded a war-hammer with a sharped blade on one side. He was killed battling Moon Lancer. :* Kiragakure Saizo, a quiet woman who has most of her face covered at all times and frequently physically abuses Archer. :* Miyoshi Isa, a large strong looking man who is protective of Archer. Threatened Ian and Isla during their first meeting and later lost a drinking contest to Ian. :* Miyoshi Sekai, an elderly man who has not been seen much. :* Mochizuki Rokuro, a large beastly man with wild features. Wields silver knuckles in hand to hand combat. He was enraged after the death of Juzo and swore vengeance against Lancer. :* Nezu Jinpachi, a very young and paranoid girl who keeps low to the ground and wields a sickle. She seems to expect everyone is trying to kill her. She was mildly upset at the death of Juzo. :* Unno Rokuro, a sagely man who wields a spear. He is a lover of nature. Though present for a death of Juzo, he did not comment on it. :* Yuri Kamanosuke, an older man who seems to always be sick and coughing. He seems to have no desire except to be left alone. : Silent Longbow ''(C Rank Anti-Unit)'' : "Upon the Wind he Sits" : The Silent Longbow is a martial ranged weapon(longbow) that has the Heavy and Two-Handed qualities. It deals 1d8+3 piercing damage, and in Archer's hands the range of it seems to be at least several kilometers. : The Silent Longbow is a combat-type Noble Phantasm with limited abilities. Its main function is to fire arrows that "vanish" immediately after being released and only reappearing when they make contact with the target. It does not seem that the arrows actually turn invisible, and instead seem to phase out of existence entirely until they hit a target, so striking targets behind barriers or who have put up autonomous defenses becomes possible as there is no projectile to defend against until the moment of impact. : This Noble Phantasm is especially useful against defensive abilities such as "Protection From Arrows", and has excellent synergy with his Hidden Wound skill. When the two are properly used together, this Anti-Unit weapon could produce an effect visually similar to an Anti-Army attack, reducing an entire enemy force in an instant. Use like this requires the utmost stealth and extensive setup, making it only viable as an ambush tactic. Trivia * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sarutobi_Sasuke Sarutobi Sasuke] is a fictional character from Japanese folklore, whose actual existence is questionable. Gallery Moon Archer.png|Moon Archer (Artwork by Vinsuality) Alquam (Owl Archer 1).png|Owl Archer (Unmasked) (Artwork by Vinsuality) Alquam (Owl Archer 2).png|Owl Archer (Masked) (Artwork by Vinsuality) Category:Characters (Fate/Solar Shadow) Category:NPCs (Fate/Solar Shadow) Category:Fate/Solar Shadow Category:Heroic Spirits Category:Wraiths Category:Moon Festival Holy Grail War Category:Moon Festival Holy Grail War Servants Category:Servants Category:Archer-class Servants